mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Uncharted Isle
, you, and Lyndsay upon arriving at the island.]] The 'Uncharted Isle '''is an island trapped in the prehistoric times. Despite the island being called the "Uncharted Isle", you can see the island very clearly on the map. There are two primitive humans named Gonk and Sylvia. Sylvia used to be a civilized human and student at The Royal Academy, but decided to be a cavewoman instead after visiting the island to study it (and became Gonk's girlfriend). Bobaboo, a small green triceratops, is a curious animal and Gonk's friend. Sir Vincent Skullfinder is a historian and explorer who visited the island to find fossils, and trapped Bobaboo in order to donate him to some researchers (but is stopped by you, Lyndsay, and Buddy). The big area in the center of the island is Gonk and Sylvia's area, which originally only had two little stone huts for them to sleep in, but you furnish it more and adds entertainment and a kitchen. Skullfinder's campsite is found in the western part of the island, with the cage that was designed to trap Bobaboo. During the events unfolding in Speedville, Gabriel tells the story about Sir Charles who washed up on the shore of this island after Morcubus shot down his hot air balloon before the big race that would decide the fate of the racing town. Sir Charles suffered a head injury and his memory was wiped out. Gonk and Bobaboo take care of Sir Charles for nearly ten years before an incident with a coconut causes Sir Charles to regain his memory and he sets off for Speedville to settle what was begun a decade ago. Plot The Royal Wandoiler and his friends arrive on the island and are greeted by Sir Vincent Skullfinder. He tells them he is an adventurer, which Lyndsay is excited about. He asks them to find him a couple of bones for him and he leaves. Lyndsay wants the Wandoiler to do it, but Buddy and the Wandoiler disagree and Buddy mentions that he's creepy, but Lyndsay ignores them. The Wandoiler then unwillingly prospects around the island in search for bones and fossils to give to Skullfinder. They find all the bones they need, but they can't find Vincent. While trying to decide where to look for them, a caveman named Gonk sneaks from behind and starts attacking Buddy. Lyndsay screams and tells the Wandoiler to get in the fight and stop it, but the Wandoiler only lasts a few seconds. The fight stops and Gonk explains that he's very, very hungry. Buddy feels bad for him and wants them to make a kitchen for him. Lyndsay protests, saying they need to bring the bones to Vincent, but Buddy points out that Gonk could starve. So, the Wandoiler collects enough essences and uses them to finish a scroll needed to make Gonk a kitchen. After adding all the necessary furniture and equipment, Gonk runs into his new kitchen happily. The trio feels good about helping Gonk, but their happiness fades when they hear Vincent laughing. The three and Gonk look to see that a dinosaur and a cavewoman are trapped in a cage made of bones. Gonk reveals them to be his pet dinosaur Bobaboo and his girlfriend Girl (although she says that her name is really Sylvia). Lyndsay asks Vincent to let them go, but Vincent doesn't allow it. He tells the truth, revealing that he came to this island to capture Bobaboo and bring him to his museum and that Sylvia was just a bonus prize. Vincent asks Lyndsay to join him, but she denies him. Buddy says that he knew that Vincent was bad the whole time. The trio and the caveman try to rescue them, but Vincent blocks their path. Lyndsay and Buddy suggest that the Wandoiler socializes with Vincent to distract him. The Wandoiler does just that and then uses the power of the magic scepter to unlock the cage using gears to connect it to the windmill, thus opening it. Sylvia and Bobaboo are freed and go to Gonk and head to the kitchen. Vincent starts to sarcastically congratulate them on their victory. Lyndsay says that being an adventurer isn't always about winning and the story ends. Island Residents *Sir Vincent Skullfinder, greedy treasure hunter, explorer & museum owner *Gonk, hungry caveman *Sylvia, school dropout & cave girl Animals *Bobaboo, tiny triceratops *Bunnies *Raccoons Essences Pulling Weeds * Coconut * Mana * Sea Turtle * Diamond * Topaz Trees * Coconut Fishing * Puffer * Stingray * Sea Turtle Prospecting * Onyx * Bone * Jade * Topaz * Alien Mining * Kaiserium * Silver * Electrobit Collectibles Trivia *The Uncharted Isle is the only island with the residents not appearing in the credits. It might be because Roland didn't know that anyone was living there as the isle is uncharted! *The Uncharted Isle makes a cameo in ''MySims Racing, it was where Sir Charles was aided by Gonk and Bobaboo. *The Uncharted Isle is very similar to Candypalooza geographically but have a different landscape. The Uncharted Isle is very rocky and dry while Candypalooza has much more vegetation. *The Uncharted Isle and Trevor Island are the only two islands that does not have any buildings like houses or businesses to enter and decorate. Category:Islands